1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flexible display device manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as organic light emitting display devices may have a small thickness and have flexibility due to their driving characteristics and thus research is being actively conducted on them.
Currently, flexible display devices in which a display unit is formed on a flexible substrate attract attention.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.